Alex Wilder (Earth-TRN770)
; formerly Runaways | Relatives = Geoffrey Wilder (father); Catherine Wilder (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN770 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman | Education = High school student | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles | Creators = Quinton Peeples | First = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 10 | Death = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 10 | Death2 = | HistoryText = This version of Alex Wilder originated in a timeline in which Gertrude Yorkes was killed by Morgan le Fay. In 2028 one of the original Runaways, having followed in the footsteps of the PRIDE, planted a bomb at Alex's office at Wilder Innovators. Not knowing which one of his former friends made an attempt on his life, Alex decided to go after all of them and used Chase Stein's time machine to travel into the past of 2021, on the day when Nico Minoru gathered the team together on the third anniversary of Gert's death. Alex first confronted Nico at her home, threatening her with a futuristic gun. However, she easily stopped the blaster bolt in mid-air with her magic, for which Alex was unprepared. Nico was then joined by Chase from the future, who followed Alex back in time and attacked him, dragging Nico to safety but also allowing Alex to escape. Alex then went after Karolina Dean's girlfriend Julie by impersonating his younger self, who by that point had joined with the rest of the Runaways in being briefed on the situation by future Chase. Everyone showed up at Karolina and Julie's house and Nico again easily subdued Alex with her magic, but future Chase was unable to take his Time Machine away before Alex used it to travel even further in time, back on the day before the Runaways knew of their parents' human sacrifices. The rest followed future Alex to Atlas Academy, where he was mistaken for his current self and had to take a student hostage on a school bus when the Runaways confronted him. Present day Alex then came face-to-face with his future self, forcing Nico to knock out and mind-wipe everyone with her magic. The Runaways restrained 2028 Alex in the school gym, where 2021 Alex had a talk with him, trying to understand how he got to that place. The team considered restraining their 2021 version of Alex to prevent the 2028 future Alex from coming to pass, but eventually declined to punish him for the crimes he did not yet commit. 2021 Alex made a commitment not to become his evil self and Chase ordered 2021 Alex to return back to his own time to prevent him from learning too much about his own future. Chase then revealed that his reason for creating the time machine was to save Gert's life and when the rest of the team expressed his desire to join him, 2028 Alex noted that it would change their entire timelines after that point, effectively erasing their present selves from existence. The team decided to save Gert regardless, and with limited amount of jumps on their devices left, 2028 Chase had to drag 2028 Alex along. The team traveled to the time of their confrontation with Morgan in 2018, where despite everyone's protests Alex split from the group in order to hastily leave his other self a message. He was eventually knocked out by Molly and when the team prevented Gert's death, their future was changed, with the Runaways from both 2028 and 2021 futures being erased from existence. The only remaining Alex later found a note left to him by the 2028 Alex with three bulletpoints: to infiltrate Wilder Innovators, hide Mancha and kill Nico. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * portrayed Alex Wilder on Marvel's Runaways. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers